1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining wall structure and more particularly pertains to blocking a view or supporting weight with a retaining wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of walls is known in the prior art. More specifically, walls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing an upstanding fixed emplacement for use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,759 to Resler discloses a fence wall construction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,687 to Adelman discloses a garden fence and wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,685 to Pokryfkl discloses a fence and wall structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,628 to Vesper discloses a fence panel and wall construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,808 to Vesper discloses a fence wall construction.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a retaining wall structure that is simple in design and can be readily assembled.
In this respect, the retaining wall structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of blocking a view or supporting weight placed thereagainst.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved retaining wall structure which can be used for blocking a view or supporting weight placed thereagainst. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.